Stick stickly
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Sasaki Haise era algo así como una escultura viva, no estática, que sufría el constante cambio externo y permanecía intacto ―y fiel a sus insensatas decisiones y tristezas perdurables ―por dentro, de eso ya no tenía duda. (Ha vuelto a ser el mismo) (Quizás nunca dejó de serlo) / Viñeta. Touka centric.
**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul: RE (y no RE) le pertenece(n) al señor tragedias locas (?)**

 **N/A:** No hay excusa para esto. El manga me ha tenido con el corazón en la garganta desde el arco de Tsukiyama para acá que, no sé, angst Touka con la esperanza de que todo se irá resolviendo es la manera en la que desbordo mi optimismo para lo que se nos avecina en los futuros capítulos (porque our baby Shironeki está a nada de reaparecer, right? RIGHT?!)

Anyway, como siempre, ¡gracias a todo aquel/aquella que lea esto! Se aprecia mucho.

*Arroja su discurso barato al aire y corre a tirarse de un puente*

* * *

 **Stick stickly**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue en ese momento en el que sus orbes marinas se ahogaron en agua cristalina y salada rebosantes de palpable dolencia. Fue en ese momento en el que escuchó a la lluvia visitar su ventana con el sonido de sus lágrimas ―más limpias que las suyas― para consolarle la derrocada emoción.

" _Él volverá. Él volverá…",_ podía escucharla susurrar a su oído mientras sus ojos empañados volvían a posarse con recelo sobre el televisor para ver esa inédita metamorfosis, esperando en el fondo que sólo fuera una ilusión óptica que le hacía parpadear un sinfín de veces pero… al final, la realidad terminó golpeándola.

Se dio cuenta de que la mirada todavía acompañada de los lentes seguía siendo un soplo de quimérica felicidad y que su cabello ya era azabache en su totalidad, sólo que ahora llevaba unos guantes de un intenso rojo fúrico en cada una de sus manos para hacer juego con su no tan nueva efigie trágica.

Porque si, Sasaki Haise era algo así como una escultura viva, no estática, que sufría el constante cambio externo y permanecía intacto―y fiel a sus insensatas decisiones y tristezas perdurables ― por dentro, de eso ya no tenía duda.

(Ha vuelto a ser el mismo)

(Quizás nunca dejó de serlo)

Entonces un nuevo sentimiento la envolvió con fuerza. Uno que reconocía a la perfección y la conducía a los recuerdos de infancia corrompida por la crueldad humana en forma de blancas y grises palomas. Un sentimiento que ya había sentido por ella misma, por Ayato, por Hinami, por _Él,_ por Anteiku; la preocupación tornada en confusión, la impotencia de observar sin ser capaz de actuar y con la esperanza pidiéndole a gritos que se mantuviese fuerte siempre, sin importar que pase, aunque no estuviera segura de cuanto más podía soportar; El miedo.

El miedo de perder a alguien.

" _Ya veo porque Yoriko me dijo que estaba haciendo bien al no ver más la televisión…"_

Finalmente entendía la razón. Aunque no estaba segura de que su amiga supiera de Sasaki Haise.

(Pero si de Kaneki Ken)

Y cuando se dio cuenta, sus orbes ya habían derramado más rocío afligido sobre la ―ya de por si― húmeda almohada. Por fortuna, el sonido de la lluvia decidió consolarla una vez más conforme ella descansaba con los ojos abiertos, soñando la misma pesadilla, dejando a su mente murmurar constantes " _Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, no cometas más estupideces (por favor, por favor, no otra vez)_ " hasta que cayó la noche y al fin cerró los párpados.

Así se levantaría al día siguiente con la televisión todavía prendida en el canal de noticias y su cuerpo pesado, pero determinado a moverse, mientras la esperanza le daba cierta fuerza necesaria para aceptar las cosas que no podía cambiar y mucho menos, en las que podía intervenir.

De esa manera seguiría viviendo con el consuelo de que la situación era temporal y que algún día todos volverían y ella los recibiría con los brazos abiertos, decidida a no dejarlos ir nunca más e incluso podría darles una bienvenida con algo fuera de su personalidad. Algo así como una frase boba y cursi, algo así como: "Bienvenidos a RE, ¿Puedo saber por qué han tardo tanto?"

" _Ja, ni de broma."_

(Aunque con Hinami tal vez haría una excepción…)

La lluvia no se marchó hasta mediodía, pero, para su complacencia, el llanto se había ido desde antes de haber despertado.

Y sin querer sonrió.

Sonrió ante el caos que se avecinaba a la vuelta de la esquina y cuadras más lejos. Sonrió a la vida, a la vez pidiéndole que no fuera tan cruel con Él esta vez. Que lo mantuviera a salvo y determinado, que al final le diera una vida justa, una vida tranquila.

(Una vida feliz)

Porque la esperanza siempre moría al último, pero Kirishima Touka jamás pensó que esta tardaría tanto. O quizás… tan sólo quizás, no estaba destinada a perecer.


End file.
